Crimson Strands: The Lost Chapter
by ScarletBreezes
Summary: Years later, we see them again on their anniversary. 'The Walking Blizzard' and Lauren are in for a blissful night. KasanodaxOC. Part of Crimson Strands story but can stand alone as a One-Shot. Enjoy!


"Ritsu!" Lauren strolled down the hallways, a frown on her face. Her eyes roamed throughout the empty house in search of the red headed 'walking blizzard'. She finally spotted him, sitting in his room staring out the window. He turned to see Lauren. They had both grown over the past years. Kasanoda became taller, stronger and surprisingly no longer had a mean aura about him that sent people scrambling away. Lauren's figure had grown as well as her subtle muscles, her hair had grown down to her shoulders and she had finally managed to pay off the debt she owed to the host club. They had graduated and were still going strong with their relationship.

"What the hell is this about? I get a call from Daiki saying that he's taking care of the job tonight. You know I can't trust him as far as I can throw him…well never mind I can throw him pretty far, but still you get the idea."

"It's Thursday" Lauren paused as she racked through her brain to find what was so special about today. Her eyes widened as she stared at Kasanoda's soft smile.

"It's our anniversary; you didn't have to do this." He stood and hugged her while she returned it gently.

"Just wanted a little alone time" She smirked lightly and snaked her arms around his neck while now facing him.

"You could have just asked" They both leaned forward, their lips meeting. Kasanoda rubbed his hands slowly around her waist. She ran one hand down his chest and the other through his hair, ripping the tie that bound his crimson locks together. One thing that had also changed about Kasanoda was his courage, he had become bolder. He slipped his hands underneath her shirt, she jerked forward as his warm hands met her cold skin. A breathless moan escaped her as her chest was pressed up against his. He somehow managed to bring her closer, nothing could fit between them. She took small steps forward until Kasanoda's knees hit his bed and he fell, their lips finally separating. His hair was disheveled and his clothes crumpled as he moved backward.

Their eyes met and he gave a small smirk. That smirk set off a fire in her and she let out a soft purr. She got on her hands and knees and crawled on top of him. She straddled him and leaned down to meet his lips again. He lay his hands on her bare thighs, thankful that she had chosen to wear shorts and a tank top today. Lauren's hands were busily unbuttoning his shirt until his chest was bare to her eyes. She hungrily ran her hands around his chest, he groaned at the contact, breaking the kiss to kiss her neck. She turned her head slightly to give him more access to her neck. She shifted closer and his hands suddenly gripped her harder and he muffled a moan in the crook of her neck. She smirked before wiggling in his lap again, enjoying the noises coming from his mouth. He groaned breathily laying his forehead against hers, his eyes scrunched closed. He paused her actions and she couldn't stop the whimper that left her lips at the loss of friction.

"Lauren, if you keep doing that, I might not be able to stop" She gave him a peck on the lips before raising an eyebrow when he opened his eyes.

"What makes you think I want to stop?" She saw the lust in his eyes and let out another whimper, he growled softly before taking her lips with his again. He slipped her tank top off, hesitating slightly, his hands shook. She took his hands and placed them on her chest, returning hers to his chest. She ran her fingers down his abs, he shivered as she did so. She kissed along his jaw while he began to grope her breasts and rub them softly. She arched forward and moaned loudly, wiggling once again, he groaned as well at pressure she was putting on him. She reached for his belt but he grasped her hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" He kissed her again before removing his pants himself, while she unclipped her bra and removed her shorts.

* * *

They lay in the rumpled covers content. Their eyes locked together as she lay her head on his chest. She caressed his cheek while he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too" Kasanoda grinned before suddenly blurting out, "Will you marry me?" His smile faltered before his eyebrows clashed together for a second.

"I-I mean not right now, at least not if you want to. I mean in the future, like, I don't kn-" She pressed her lips against his for a second before leaning back to smile broadly.

"Of course I will" He beamed and wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled on top of her, kissing her lips once again. His eyes warm and a soft smile brightened his face, 'the Walking Blizzard' no more.

**Well I hope you guys liked the story and I'm sorry if it felt a little rushed...tell me what you guys thought. I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks to all who have have stuck with me!


End file.
